


Tangerine Angel

by ABigFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigFan/pseuds/ABigFan
Summary: This is the cliche cafe au everyone's read at least one of before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	Tangerine Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Grade Skipping by Murase Ayumu, Hinata's va. Doesn't fit the fix that much but is 👌👌👌

Entering the Karasuno cafe was one of the best desicions you have ever made.

Looking at the texts, you double-checked if you got the address right.

Yachi : Really!! Believe me! The cookies there are amaaazing!!!

Y/n : Are you sure? The only thing I've heard you mention before is a guy with green hair and freckles. ;)

Yachi : (ノ*゜▽゜*) Just go! It's at xxx-xxx-xxx!

With a quick breath, you enter the cafe immediately noticing millions of crow decorations everywhere.

_I mean, what else should I expect? It is called Karasuno cafe._

Calming your nerves, you walk to the back of the line only then noticing the cashier.

_Orange hair? That's... odd. But Yachi-chan mentioned someone with green hair so I guess this type of thing is normal._

Soon, you were at the front of the line. Ordering was always something that gave you anxiety.

Quickly scanning the menu, you looked for the cookies Yachi mentioned.

"Uh, I'll have the cranberry orange cookies?"

"Okay!" The one with orange hair said, smiling while writing down my order.

"Anything else? I recommend getting a crepe!!! They're especially tasty today since Shimizu-san is here!!"

Not wanting to damper the bright smile of the redhead, you agree to order it to go.

You give the money needed and walk away only to be stopped by a voice.

"One more thing! What's your name?"

 _Oh my gods. I can't believe I forgot about that_. You quickly go back to the cashier while blushing in embarrassment. "My name is y/n"

"Y/n?! That's a very pretty name!" You blushed a bit harder.

"My name's Shouyou!! It means shining sun! A lot of people say it suits my personality and-"

"Oi, idiot. You're annoying our customer."

"Kageyama! Don't call me an idiot! You're the idiot!"

Sensing that they were about to enter an argument, you back away slowly and find a place to sit.

Looking out the orange stained window, you notice a clowder of cats chasing a murder of crows. You decided to watch them for a while, the crows eventually flying away.

You think you feel someone staring at you so you look around to meet eyes with Shouyo. He blushes and quickly runs away as you blink, trying to comprehend what happened. You notice that your name is called and you notice that the cashier is now a gray haired man with a beauty mark on the left side of his eye.

"You're y/n right? Hinata had to go to the bathroom." He said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm Sugawara but please call me Suga. Have a good day!"

He waved me away with a warm smile.

I quickly left the shop, rushing home, excited to eat the food. Entering your dorm, you look around to see your dormmate, Yukie sleeping on the couch. You enter your bedroom as quickly as you can so she won't smell the food, wake up and take your food, knowing how much of an appetite she has.

Opening the bag, you decide to take the cookies out first. Taking a bite out of it, tears start to stream down your face as you realise how delicious it fucking is.

 _Oh my goodness. These cookies are the work of an Angel._ Still crying, you decide to take the crepe out and take a bite. _I think, Karasuno cafe is secretly Heaven. The food there is fitting for a god and the people there are angelic._

You pull out your phone to text Yachi.

Y/n : Yacchan... I'm crying

Yachi : Why?! Are you ok?! Do you need medical assistance!

Y/n : I'm fine Yach, the food at the cafe is angelic. How can such beauty exist?! Why did you hide this from me?!

Yachi : Uh, well... I was scared you might not like it! I think highly of you and your opinion matters a lot to me!! I'm sorry for not telling you earlier! (⊃д⊂)

Y/n : Yacchan! It's fine! You don't have to think of someone's opinion everytime you introduce them to something! It's not that they won't like you anymore, they just won't like the place, object or person!

Yachi : Thank you so much!! You're such a great friend y/n!!

Y/n : (insert wholesome meme bc idk how to) 

Yachi : (°///°)

You smile as you put down your phone, happy to be able to cheer Yachi up.

"Y/n~. Is that food I smell?"

Your eyes widen in shock as you hide your food below your bed.

"Nah," you say as Yukie enters, "I was trying out a new air freshener."

"An air freshener that smells like food?"

"Yup."

"Then where is it?"

"..."

"That's what. I thought. Now give me the food darling~"

I grumbled as I retrieved the food and gave her a few cookies.

"Oh wow. Where did you get this?"

Still unhappy about the delicious food being taken, you refuse to answer. Seeing as you won't be talking, Yukie decides to leave the room.

"I'll just ask you again later. Thanks for the food dear!" Still quite unhappy about your food being taken, you reluctantly walk across the room to throw the bag only to notice some sort of black writing on the bottom. A number?! Whose is it? You try to remember who's number it might be, coming to the conclusion it might be Suga or Shouyo.

Y/n : Hello? Who is this?

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Oh! This is Shouyou! Who are you?!

Y/n : I'm y/n. Aren't you supposed to know who I am? You wrote your number on the paper bag didn't you?

Shouyou : Huh? I didn't write anything! I was going home since my shift was over!

Y/n : Weird...

Shouyou : It is! Anyways, since I have your number, what do you prefer? Pancakes or waffles?

Y/n : Waffles. Definitely waffles.

Shouyou : Gasp! How dare you!!! ( 〇□〇）Pancakes are more superior!

You squint your eyes at the screen, not believing what Shouyou just said. You continue to banter back and forth with Shouyou eventually giving up. You continue to chat with each other as time passes quickly.

"Hey y/n, why are you smiling at your phone all creepily? Does someone finally have a boyfriend?"

You blush and sputter, trying to give Yukie a coherent answer.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then what? That smile is rare on you. I've only seen it once, when you look at pictures of-"

"Ok ok ok, I get it. Please leave."

"Okie. I'll leave some time alone for you and your crush~."

You glare at her as she exits the room.

_Wait a minute. Did I just acknowledge him as my crush?_

Looking back at your phone, you unlock it and notice he's texted you again.

Shouyou : Hey!!! Y/n/! Are you there?!!!!

Shouyou : Heyyyyy. Don't just leave me on read! ಠ╭╮ಠ

Y/n : That kaomoji is ugly as fuck.

Shouyou : Hey! I like it! Not knowing what else to say to him, you put the phone down and think about what happened today.

_Today was... eventful. I go to Karasuno cafe, meet a few angels, buy amazing food, cry a bit and discover I have a crush on one of the Angels._

You smile as you think of the sweet orange-haired angel again. Maybe in the future, if I gather the courage to ask him out and Yacchan asks green-freckle guy, we could have a double date.

You doze off, thinking about the angel and making plans to visit the cafe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept constructive criticism. You may talk to me on my tumblr ineedselfcontrol-helpme.


End file.
